The Story of another Wild hunter
by GameingReader
Summary: Shannon was just a regular citizen of Edelstein. But When she discovers an underground labratory filled with human experiments her life changes and so she joins the Resistance to fight for her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! This is my first fan fiction and I'm really exited so please enjoy! I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. So yeah. ON ward to story!

* * *

In a small mine not far from Edelstein stood five little children that were huddled up in a little circle. One of the girls with a little red bow in her hair whisper ferociously, "Ugh! She's late again!"

"Shh! Be quiet Ulrika She's almost here. You don't want to be caught." a boy silently said back to her.

The girl Ulrika crossed her arms and pouted, " Hmp! Whatever Jun."

-about a few minutes later-

"Oh! Ulrika! Look she's here!" another little girl exclaimed.

Jun glared at her, "Shh!"

Out in the distance was an unmistakeable outline of a girl. As she got closer the group of children saw the familiar face. She had long black hair, big black eyes, and tanned skin. When she reached the group Ulrika immediately marched to to her and demanded,"Why are you late again Shannon?"

The person Shannon smiled apologetically,"Sorry I lost my way."

Ulrika shook her head and let out a dramatic sigh. Then Jun deciding to come to Shannon's rescue said, "Hey guys lets play a game."

Ulrika then immediately stepped up and said, " Lets play hide and go seek."

Another boy from the group began to make gagging noises, "Pf ft hide and go seek? Lame!"

Ulrika glared at him, "Shut-up Von your just too scared to hide by yourself.

Von glared at Ulrika, "Am not!"

Ulrika rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Then turning to the rest of the kids she said, "So then its settled were going to play hide and go seek. And Shannon is it because she came late... Well come on guys Hide!"

* * *

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Shannon recited the classic line. Shannon removed her hands from her eyes, and immediately found Fattie; the last member of their little group. Shannon rolled her eyes to the heaven above and started to walk over to were Fattie was sitting in plain sight.

And when she reached him she leaned over the cart and coughed rather loudly which made Fattie jump a mile high. Laughing she said, "You know this game is called hide and go seek for a reason."

Fattie heaved a sigh, "Well, you found me. Did you find anyone else?" and when he saw Shannon shake her head he said, "Oh well ok. Hey watch for Ulrika and Von. They're very good at hiding."

Shannon nodded and continued her quest to find the hiding children.

-Another few minutes later-

After finding Cutie and Jun, Shannon came across a caution sigh that was tipped over. A perfect hiding spot for a little girl. Shannon glanced inside and sure enough Ulrika was crouched inside her makeshift den. She grinned and said, "Cool you found me!" she paused and beamed, "but I bet you haven't found Von yet. You know he is really good."

Shannon nodded and set off once more to find the last child.

-Another break-

* * *

After walking for some time Shannon found a small cave. She wondered out loud, "I think Von might be in here." so she went down on her hands and knees and crawled in. What she saw was most certainly Von or What she expected.

* * *

So what did you think? Post reviews please I really appreciate it. :)

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon gasped in shock and horror to what met her eyes. She saw test tubes covering everywhere. But there in the middle of the room was the largest tube in the room and it contained a humanoid creature. It had a large green scaly tail, and It had horns or fins growing out of it's head. Then Shannon realized to her growing horror that these test tubes all contained **humans**. Shannon bit back the bile that came up in her throat and jump almost a mile high when she heard

"...You're not supposed to be here," a soft voice said.

"Aah! Who's there?!" Shannon exclaimed in surprise and fear. She looked around franticly, but found no one. She was just about to dismiss it as a figment of her imagination when she heard it again.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Shannon shivered, "W-who are you?" she managed to stutter out.

There was a pause and then, "I am Vita one of Gelimer's Human test subjects." and BAM! Instantly questions began to pop up in Shannon's head, Who's Gelimer? Why does he experiment on humans? Where exactly is here? And most importantly.

"Where are you?"

There was silence for a moment then, "Look up."

Shannon hesitated and slowly glanced upwards. Shannon almost jumped out of her skin and bit back a scream. There in a just above her head was a girl not much older then Shannon (which was about 16 Btw) with dull blond hair and pale green eyes that were barely opened. Shannon heard the faint chatter of voices in the back which got louder by the second.

"Quickly you must leave now! Or risk being caught!" Vita whispered urgently.

Shannon looked back at Vita, "Bu-"

Vita cut her off, "No! It doesn't matter. Leave without me before you get caught. Its too late for me." and Vita slowly closed her eyes as if a sign to give up. Then voices got even louder. Shannon frighted moved to leave, but stopped. She looked back at Vita who now looked like all the other tests; dead yet alive. Shannon looked back at the end of the cave and came to a decision. She would help Vita.

The voices were at its peak and the door was slowly opened and Shannon quickly dove under a caution sign and two men walked in. There was a skinny and tall man and a slightly larger and shorter on next to him. The tall man was wearing complete black and had an eye-patch over his right eye, the other man was wearing a white lab coat and holding what looked like a demented teddy bear. The taller man was staring at where Shannon was hiding but quickly dismissed it as a rat or other small thing.

Shannon listened intently to their conversation,

"Excellent. The tests will be ready for the final stage," said one voice.

"Final stage? What do you mean?" another man asked curiously voicing Shannon's exact thoughts.

The voice said, "Ho ho ho ho I can't tell you Schiller it's a secret!" his voice soaked in absolut joy.

The other man Schiller was about to say something but stopped. The lab was shaking. The lights flicked on and off, and Shannon looked around for the cause. She looked up to check Vita and saw that her glass prison had a large crack snaking across the tube, it looked like it would have broken if something were to hit it again. The crack went unnoticed between the two men but then the man in the white lab coat asked Schiller, "What was that?"

Schiller paused, "... I don't know. But come Gelimer we must investigate."

Shannon didn't move until she was certain that the two were gone, and when she couldn't hear the faintest sound she jumped up from her crouched position. She then ran over to Vita's tube and looked around for a large rock. She found a good sized one the size of her hand and gave it a good throw. It was a direct hit and the glass tube shattered into a million pieces. Glass rained down on Shannon and she got small cuts on her arms and legs but she ignored that.

Stunned Vita said, "Ah! W-whats happening?"

Shannon held out her arms, "There is no time to explain! Jump! I'll catch you!"

Vita looked hesitantly from the ledge that isolated her from the wall, "I-I don't know if I should.

Shannon let out a groan of frustration, "Ugh! Do you want to stay here?"

"Of course not!"

"Then jump!"

Vita leaped of the ledge and into Shannon's arm. Shannon stumbled slightly upon the sudden addition of her weight and quickly put her on the floor away from the glass.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Shannon urged Vita. She then grabbed Vita's hand and quickly crawled back out the hole. When they got out of the small cave Shannon let out a sigh, "Whew! Were out."

But Vita let out a gasp and Shannon as well when she heard, "You little lab rats! How did you get out?!" It was Schiller.

Vita coward back, but Shannon stepped up and proclaimed, "I am not one of your test subjects! I am a rightful citizen of Edelstein and I refuse to go with you!"

Schiller sneered, "Well now a citizen eh? We can't have a little girl running around talking can we? So why don't you come quietly and no harm will be done."

Shannon growled, "Never."

And in the distance there was the faint buzzing nose that became louder and louder.

Schiller eyes narrowed, "So be it." then he moved with inhuman speed. He gave a quick and strong kick into the middle of Shannon's stomach instantly knocking the wind out of her. Shannon was thrown back and crashed into Vita, who collapsed with the extra weight. And by now the buzzing noise became more distinctive and Vita realized it was a helicopter.

"Aah! Shannon are alright?!" Vita asked frantically.

Shannon grunted, ''Yeah." She spat out some blood and faced Schiller once more. But the helicopter was now a deafening roar above them all and a ladder dropped in front of Shannon and Vita. There was a young man hanging on it.

The man spoke quickly, "You two come with me if you want to live." Shannon and Vita glanced at each other and nodded without question. Shannon climbed on the ladder and Vita was helped by the man. Then as the helicopter slowly began to ascend the mystery man gave a mock salute to Schiller and signaled the helicopter away.

Schiller growled, "Tch they're no use to me."

* * *

Well how did you like this one? Please review I apreciate it!

Ciao!


End file.
